1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a rotation assembly and a surveillance apparatus including the rotation assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various surveillance apparatuses are operated for watching key facilities or specific regions.
In the related art, a surveillance apparatus includes a camera for taking pictures of an object to be watched, where the surveillance apparatus also includes a rotation assembly that rotates the camera. The rotation assembly enables the camera to improve the performance of taking pictures.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0090552 discloses such a surveillance robot system having an active camera that can pan and tilt.